PMD: Chronicles of Awakening
by IllusDark8
Summary: Original Mystery Dungeon Story. This is my first fanfic. I'm hoping you like it. Four friends are suddenly seperated from one another as Pokemon in the land of Ligama. They are destined to awakening the Legendary Trio of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**PMD: The Chronicles of Awakening**

Disclaimer and Author's Message: Hello, I am IllusDark8. This is my first Fanfiction and I'm very happy to be presenting this to all of you. I have been writing The Chronicles of Awakening since 2009 however, I recently made it a PMD Fanfic. I do not own Pokemon and any of it's components. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – The Unexpected

I always loved the summer, it was the only time I had to meet up with my friends and actually enjoy a vacation in peace. You see, for the last four years, I had flown to New York (with my parents, unfortunately) to meet up with my best friends. They had moved to New York City when the forth grade ended. It was rather sad, and since then we had been flying to visit each other during holidays. With me being on the other side of the country, it was the only way to get there.

As we landed on the runway, I could sense the occasional bump as the plane hit the ground. I hated when that happened.

"_We have arrived at New York, please may all passengers stay seated until the attendants allow you to go", _said the Captain on the intercom.

"Oh goodie", I said with sarcasm.

I turn to notice that both of my parents have been sleeping, possibly the whole trip.

_Better wake them up_.

(CENSORED)

"Where am I meeting them?", I asked my parents as we were driving to the hotel in a rented out Dodge Caravan.

My dad fixed his front mirror so that I could see his face, "Well, they will be meeting us in the morning, at our hotel. Apparently, there's this Pokemon shop you guys are going to".

"Oh, I never knew there was one there, well that's good to know." I smiled. My parents think I'm to old for Pokemon and games like that, they think I should be doing other things, like Sports. It annoys me to the point in which whenever I get a chance to piss them off I do. Thus, the plane.

"Matt, do you ever think you'll grow out of Pokemon?", my mother asked.

"No, why?"

"Well, I fear in the end you'll be extremely sorry", she said in worry.

In the back of my head, I felt as if that was a mere warning, but what for?

The next morning, I got up early to shower and change. I didn't know what to wear but since we were going to some Pokemon place I decided to wear my Snivy hat. I left a note and ran to the Grand Hall.

It was pretty empty and no one was in sight. Even the shops were closed. No one is sight.

About 30 Minutes later, all the shops opened and everyone started coming down from where they slept. However, I was still waiting.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell my name. I turned around and notice three kids about my age running towards me.

"Matt!", they yelled at once.

We ran towards each other with huge smiles on our faces. It was if we haven't seen each other for ever and it's true. We only chat on Skype or Facebook.

When we all meet up we said our "Hello's" and gave hugs. It was huge reunion and it was funny since we were all wearing Pokemon hats.

"Wow, Eva and Maria, you guys have grown taller." I said in surprise.

They laughed.

"Your jealous, aren't you Matt?" Eva said.

I gave her that "I Don't Think So" look.

"Yo, Bro", Colton came from behind me making me jump almost ten feet high, "What's up?"

I turned to him and yelled, "Don't do that"

He apologized.

We all made our way to the Pokemon Shop and talked about Pokemon Black and White and how it was quite a different approach for the series. After five minutes of discussion we had made it to the shop.

"Here we are", I said.

We were standing in front of the shop, amazed and shocked. It was huge with Pokemon Merchandise as far as the eye can see. I could see costumes, plushies, clothing and the games. Every you could think of, all ahead.

"Let's go," Maria said with glee.

We walked into the store and began searching for what ever we can get our hands on. There was so much stuff, and we felt it would take hours to look at everything.

"Guys, come here", I heard Eva say.

We rushed to Eva standing in front of a orb. The orb was quite large, just the size to fit my hands and was painted with cloudy blue coating. It reminded me of the sea.

"Wow, this is so nice", Maria said in awe.

"Yeah, but we don't have the money", Colton responded.

We all agreed and began to walk away, however for some reason we knew that there was a reason to be near this orb. It lured us in.

Everything, started fading except for the orbs and my friends. It was if I was in a dark room. Full of nothing.

_Come closer _

_ Come closer_

We came closer to the orb. I was unable to resist. I had to listen, had to respond.

_You four have a unique bond, and you are destined to change the world. You have been chosen, there is no turning back. _

With that, the world went black.

Thanks for reading, please give as much Feedback as possible. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

PMD: Chronicles of Awaking

Author's Message: Well, we have made it to Chapter 2 and that in itself is a success. This was an interesting Chapter to write and took much thinking over. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 - The Message

I woke up with a pain to my head, pounding to the beat of my heart. I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in yet another dark room. It was so dark, I couldn't even see my self.

Standing to my feet, I began walking into nothingness. Each step I took making the headache worse. I had to stop and refocus, calm myself.

I paused and thought over the events that happened so far.

_Before I got here, I was at the Pokemon Shop in New York with my friends, and we found a orb. _I thought, _Now I'm in the utter darkness, but what happened after we found the orb?_

"Over here!", I heard a small voice yell.

I looked around me in the darkness, "Hello? How goes there? Show yourself!".

"You want me to show myself, well, here I am." Just like that, a white ball of light appeared in front of my face lighting up the darkness around me. I didn't jump, I just stood there.

I scanned the ball of light, "What are you?" I asked.

The ball began to circling around me, "I am someone you'll meet in the future", the white light giggled. "Who are you?" it asked.

"My name is Matt Douglas and I want to go home!", I yelled.

The ball stopped and moved extremely close to my face, "I'm sorry but I can't do that, Matt'

"Why not?" I asked.

"You will soon fine out" the ball of light began dancing around my head again then began floating away. "Well, come on" it said.

I followed at a safe distance as I didn't know what dangers I could be in.

After a short while, it stopped. "We are here" the ball explained, "I want you to close your eyes, and try to remember one thing, A world may sleep however a spirit stayed strong and for those of courage, the truth lies within"

My eyes closed, I took in the words when suddenly I felt myself falling, into a endless pit.


	3. Chapter 3

PMD: Chronicles of Awakening

Chapter 3 - The Message To The Others

Author's Message: Been a long time since you've seen an update, huh? I do apoligize. A lot of things began to happen, but it's alright now. Anyway, this chapter focuses on instead of Matt, Eva and Maria. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3 - The Message To The Others

**Eva's** **Point** **of** **View**

"Eva! Eva!", I could hear a voice ever so faintly in my ear.

I tried to ignore it when suddenly SPLASH.

My eyes jerked opened as Colton stood there with a big grin on his face. "Finally, you're awake".

"Colton, is that really you? Where's the others? Where are we?" I said as I stood up. I found myself in a dark wet cave. Beneathe my feet was sand, and a large pond of water. Scanning the area, it all seemed like a dome.

Colton looked as me with concern, and I just stood their waiting for a responce when I suddenly heard a familar voice.

"Eva! You're Alive!", I heard Maria yell with Glee. She began to run from across my harizon until she met me with a giant hug.

"Maria! You're okay." Colton said with a sparkle in his eyes. You'd think he has something for her sometimes, you know?

After the excitment had calmed down, we began looking for Matt. Let me say, that wasn't easy. The dome we were in was as large as a baseball field, a majority filled with water, the other sand. The shore would be far for us to look and for all we knew, across the water, Matt was there. Of course, he would of been smart enough to yell back at us. We had to realize the facts that we may not find him. It was decided we'd turn in for the night on the cold, sandy ground.

_*That_ _Night*_

**Colton's Point of View**

I had a feeling that Maria and Eva were not sleeping that well. These events have happened so fast. We met Matt, we go into a one of those Pokemon Stores and we get lured in by a magical orb that says, we were choosen and that we could change the world. We must of all heard it, otherwise, what was there to be here.

"Colton, are you awake?", I turned to see that Eva was awake as well.

"Can't sleep?", I asked.

"No, I just couldn't think about why were taken away from our lives", she said in concern, "That orb, we should of thought it looked suspicious when we first saw it".

She was right, but it doesn't change the fact that before we even got close to it, no one else ended up disappearing or what not after looking at it.

I heard a groain from behind me, I guess Maria couldn't sleep ether.

"You too?", Eva asked.

"Yup", she replied.

I guess this was something we all had on our minds, despite our still longing concern for trying to find Matt.

"Did anyone hear a voice before we ended up here?", Maria asked suddenly.

_She heard it too!,_ I thought, _maybe it was a different voice._

"Yes", I answered back.

"Same here", Eva added.

Maria looked at us in shock, maybe she was surprised she wasn't the only one. Perhaps Matt heard the same or perhaps a different voice.

**Maria's Point of View**

I knew I wasn't the only one. They heard it as clearly as I did.

"Do you guys remember what you heard?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'll never forget it" Eva said.

Well, let's just see then if we were all on the same page. If we are then, we may be able to return back to our world.

"I remember it said, 'You are destined to change the world' and 'You have been choosen'." Colton said.

"Don't forget that, 'You can never go back'", Eva moaned.

We layed there for a while, for what seemed a while. I guess it's hard to come to fact we will never go home and see our familes or whatnot. After a while, I guess we will have to face the facts.

"Guys", Coltin suddenly said, "You know what I don't get? What world are we saving exactly?"

_The world of Pokemon, of course._

We all sat up at the exact moment. What was that just now?

"Did you guys hear what I heard?", I asked.

They both nodded.

_Pokemon? There is no way that could possibly happen... Unless..., _I paused at the thought. I had a feeling I knew what was coming up.

"Hey look, out there!", Coltin was standing by the shoreline pointing at a strange white light at in the distace.

Eva and I got up to take a closer look, "What is that thing?", Eva asked musteriously.

"I wouldn't know", I said.

The white light then began to move towards us, slowly. I was tempted to run away and scream but something kept me from doing so. It was the feeling of trust.

As it got closer, it began to speak. 'Do not be alarmed, I am only hear to help', the light said. It's voice as soft as a child's.

"Who are you? Why are we here?", I heard Eva asked.

The light now in front of all three of us said, 'That is for me to know, and for you to find out', the light then began to fly around us as if it was trying to show off some sort of happiness or excitment.

'I can only help you get out of here, but before I do', the light stop dancing and was again, before us. 'Matt is alive'.

"What?", we all shouted. I had a smile on my face and I could tell the others did too. Even the light did.

'Now, in order for you to reunite, I need you all to jump in the water'. The light shined itself at a very shallow end of water.

"Are you crazy? What's the point?" Coltin asked.

'You'll see', the ball of light said. 'Could you guys all do it at the same time if that's possible'.

We all looked at each other and nodded. We stepped up the shoreline and counted.

3... 2... 1... We jumped into not the ocean but nothingness. The last words I heard, "Good luck".

**End of Chapter 3**

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really am sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading.


End file.
